Late Night
by Code Noir
Summary: A scene with love and music. A fanfiction short.


A short story with some sexual undertones.

**A dream**

Musical patterns escaped from the speakers overhead and fell onto the couple that slept on the sheets. Progressive jazz riffs noted the chilled ambiance, a testament to the actions which had occurred but an hour before. Her hair, blue like the carpeting upon which the white linen lay, was spread across the pillow, her face covered in layers that constantly moved in harmony with her breathing. Upon her chest was a man, his face mothered by her breast, his hair wild like usual. They slept like long lost lovers, arm in arm, close enough to feel one another's warmth as they traversed the liquid realm of dreams.

A full moon peeked from behind cumuli, its playful light creeping across the floor and onto the bare back of the scarred male. Subtle light from countless other skyscrapers gave the night a precious feeling and it was a serene view. Again the moon hid itself behind the fluffy top of a wandering cloud and the room was plunged into lit darkness. Soft patterns of jazz still left the speaker willingly, falling upon the ears of those in la-la land. As it reverberated in the room; off walls, furniture and other random objects, the sound became less and less until it could no longer be heard. The CD had ended.

She opened her eyes as if possessed by a demon. The demon which possessed her was that of fear; she feared to awake from her dream and find him not here. She affectionately stroked his hair while feeling his body glow against hers. Her face was directly above his hair and its scent found its way into it; he smelled like the ocean breeze, the scent of dawn's awakening, the scent of seasonal change and many other scents. He smelled like the person she loved, and the person she loved was divine. Caringly she caressed his eyelashes, his lips, and as she brought her hands to his ears she felt the moon cast its eye on them again.

Stirring gently from the sheets she rose from the floor and walked to the bathroom. Careful not to make a sound she closed the sliding panel and twisted the knob to the shower's plumbing line. As warm water fell from the showerhead she stepped under it, her body immediately relaxing into a state of alert numbness. Touching a waterproof panel in the wall she chose a different set of songs for the virtual DJ to fool around with. Content with her choice she pushed the panel back into the wall and moments afterwards a song from a French Cirque could be heard. She changed the water temperature from hot to cold and her body rose to meet the sudden loss of heat and as a consequence miniscule bumps covered her body.

Still dripping wet she walked out of the washing room and settled atop his body. Her legs spread beside his stomach; she brought her breast down to his mouth, pressing it against the tissue that was characteristic to his lips. Her cold body was an opposite of his warmth, and as a yang she did was expected of her; bringing her chilled torso into his arms she started to nibble on his chest. He shivered and stirred, his eyes darted open even as a smile covered his face. He was about to rise and challenge her tyrant position of power when she nudged him back onto the sheets. Lifting her legs from beside his stomach she flipped over, midriff on his chest and her face facing away from him. She passed her hands across the lower side of his stomach, a shiver as his reaction and continued to lower her hands until they were on his thighs. As she brought her mouth down to his hipbone she felt the moonlight fall on her back again. She nibbled softly on the skin between his two hipbones and felt a tongue brush against her as a hand touched the two minor dents above her rear. Smiling she flicked her hair upwards and brought her body back to a vertical position. Her eyes naturally fell onto the windowpane and she gasped. This gasp was consequence of one of two things, probably more the former than the latter; it had been the flip of his tongue as it came nearer or it had been the chilling sight of a man floating outside the window looking in.

Scared witless she fell back, his haunted smile filling her thoughts, slamming them into a metaphysical wall. She could barely speak when her lover asked her what was amiss, she could barely point at the window, but when she did find the will to do so she found the view free of intruders of any kind. Her debilitated state abated like rain after the storm and her sexual mood came back without any problems. It was just in the outskirts of her mind that the view of her husband lingered.


End file.
